Crazy Stupid Love
by Snowy The Sky Wolf
Summary: The Ace Cadet decides to go out and beat the Gore Magala himself to finally score his love's heart, along with some unexpected - as well as secret - help. MH4U oneshot based off in-game quest. Ace Cadet x Guildmarm. Rated T to be safe.


**Hello everyone! Welcome to a new oneshot fanfiction of mine. This fanfiction is based off and inspired by the 'Crazy Stupid Love' quest that is in the Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate game. This may contain spoilers to the MH4U game, so read at your own risk! If you don't care about spoilers or have finished that particular quest, please enjoy. :)**

**I, Snowy The Sky Wolf, do not own Monster Hunter, or any of it's characters. I also do not own some of the text that comes from the game and any weapon names.**

* * *

"What a fine mess I'm in…" The Ace Commander sighs. "If only there were someone to-"

Interrupting his own sentence, the commander spots the Caravan's hunter, walking towards him, Ace Palico following closely behind.

"Ah! Hunter! Splendid timing."

The Ace Commander paused before he started his explanation on why he stopped the hunter in the first place.

"I'm a bit embarrassed to say this, but our Cadet has developed a… shall we say, "crush" on your Guildmarm."

The Hunter and Ace Palico quickly look at each other before turning back to the commander.

"If we're not careful, he might even… Ick." The commander mumbles before saying his next words in a harsh whisper. "He might TELL HER HOW HE FEELS."

The Caravan's hunter smiles.

"In any case, he intends to hunt a Gore Magala all by himself just to get her attention," The blue cloaked Dual Blade user continues to explain. "I doubt I need to tell you how that will inevitably turn out."

A beat.

"It pains me to ask such a favor, but could you hunt down the Gore Magala while I distract Cadet with other tasks?"

The two partners exchanged a few words, then nodded to the commander with what seemed to be determined looks on their faces.

"I filed a quest under the name: 'Crazy Stupid Love'. If you can complete the quest, then I believe - I hope! - The Cadet will abandon his folly. You are the only hunter I know that can take down a Gore Magala. Good luck!" The Ace Commander acknowledges the hunter and Palico team for their experience. "I will run ahead, find the Cadet, and delay him with as many mundane requests as I can possibly think of. Grr."

"I'll see what I can do, Ace Commander," The hunter says.

…

"Whoa, you really mean it? Aw, stop! You're making me blush!" The Ace Cadet laughs, apparently flirting with the Guildmarm, who was next to him.

Until the hunter pulls the Ace Cadet over to the side.

"Huh! Oh, hey, hunter. The young lady here is really trying to butter me up."

"Oh, really?" The hunter asks.

"Yeah! She likes my mysterious, black wings! She called me an all-devouring evil!"

"Sure…"

The Ace Cadet sighs. "I'm in love."

"Good luck against the Gore Magala, by the way. Here, I'll let you borrow my Sword and Shield set, Sucher-Ankh. It'll have an advantage against the Gore," The hunter hands the Ace Cadet a black sword and a dark shield to match.

"Wow, really?" Ace Cadet says, surprised. "Thanks a lot!"

"Now go get the Gore Magala! Careful though, I've heard that the Gore is pretty strong this time around."

"Thanks again! With this, I'll look so cool that I'll impress her for sure!"

The hunter turns around and walks away, with a content smile.

"Next stop, the Guildmarm."

…

The Ace Cadet sprinted towards Primal Forest's base camp from the wagon after being dropped off, swinging his sword.

"What a beautiful day for battle! Hi-yah! Slice! Oh, the things I will slay to win her love! Kee-yah! Chop! I would fight through fire for her, or slog through the dankest of swamps, or jump from the highest-"

A large human sized figure caused the Ace Cadet to halt his speech.

"Hmmm? A figure emerges from a shadowy cluster of flower blossoms! Could it be…?!"

The human slowly walked closer to the Cadet, revealing himself as the Ace Commander.

"Gargwhoa, it is! Heya, commander! What are you doing here? Have you come to watch my bravura debut in the radiant ballet of hunter versus Gore Magala? I have choreographed my sword's every stroke to melt the heart of my lady love!"

"Very much no," The Ace Commander replies blankly. "I'm here because, ah…" He quickly notices the Cadet's new choice of weaponry.

"If I may ask, where did you get that sword?"

"Oh, this?" The Ace Cadet holds up the dark shield, the purple swirl in the middle almost seemingly ready to suck anything in. "The Caravan's hunter let me borrow this to beat the Gore Magala."

"Oh, really…" The commander says, getting suspicious of the hunter's actions. "Anyways, the reason I'm here is because… Oh, I need your help! Yes, I seem to have forgotten how to wield a Hunting Horn. Might you refresh me?"

"Well, you came to the right place! I'm a world-renowned master of the Horn, not to toot my own you-know-what!" The Ace Cadet brags, then begins to give a demonstration to the commander using an imaginary Hunting Horn.

"Here, watch me and try to keep up! Like this, ZOOOF! And then back! SWOOOOSH!"

The Caravan's hunter snuck up on the Ace Commander, now clad in dark armor and an Insect Glaive that matched the Ace Cadet's sword. The Dual Blades wielder notices the hunting team of two and whispers:

"Now's your chance! Hurry! I'll keep the lad busy while you hunt that Gore Magala!"

The hunter nodded, and ran off with the Ace Palico trailing behind past the unsuspecting Ace Cadet, staying unnoticed.

"Are you paying attention, commander? Follow what I'm doing!" The Ace Cadet catches the commander's attention again, still striking poses with the imaginary weapon.

"Oh, yes. I am, sorry," The commander apologizes, then swings his arms. "Like this?"

"No, no! You gotta give more power to it, or you'll end up not even scratching a Great Jaggi!"

The commander sighs. _Hunter, please hurry..._

Suddenly, a Palico ran up to the two Aces, and meowed. Was it wild?

The Cadet took one look at the Felyne and realized that he was on a personal mission. "Oh, I just remembered that I'm supposed to be hunting that Gore Magala! Sorry commander, I'll teach you more about the Hunting Horn again later!"

The Ace Cadet ended up running out of base camp, leaving the Ace Commander in the dust, with a failed mission.

"Oh no," The commander mumbles, then knelt down to the Palico, looking at it. "You're not a wild Palico, are you? I can tell."

"I may or may not be, sir," The Palico replies.

"Wait... Are you one of the hunter's sub-Palicos? The Caravan's hunter?"

"I cannot answer that, mister Meownster Hunter," The Palico winks, then runs away back into the bushes.

The Ace Commander sighs again. _What is that hunter up to?_

...

"Here I am, great enemy Gore Magala! I am here to slay you in order to win my lady's heart!" The Ace Cadet charges towards the shadowy beast, which only roared in response.

"Ugh," The Cadet shook his head, recovering from the loud roar. "A simple roar won't faze my love for the Guildmarm! Hi-yah!"

...

A few minutes later...

"I've left a considerable amount of damage on the Gore Magala, but he has also done much damage to me..." The Cadet mumbles, holding his arm with his shield hand.

The Ace Cadet was preparing Potions to heal himself when the Gore Magala was also preparing an unsuspecting attack. A long range virus blast.

"Ace Cadet!" A feminine voice screams. "Look out!"

"Huh? Whoa!" The Ace Cadet narrowly dodges the incoming virus blast, the one that would've sent him straight back to base camp. "I thought for sure that I heard my lady's voice... It must be my imagination..."

It wasn't his imagination at all.

There, at the entrance to the area, stood the green clad lady of the Ace Cadet's dreams: The Guildmarm. However, she seemed to have a different vibe from within her - And a set of Gore Magala Dual Blades on her back?

"Miss Guildmarm?!" The Ace Cadet shouts, rubbing his eyes. "Is this a dream, where my lady comes to save me from the Gore Magala's clutches? Wait, isn't that my job, to save her?!"

"We need to escape from here!" The Guildmarm cries, running towards the Cadet and helping him up and out of the area, leaving the Gore Magala to tilt his head in confusion.

Unknown to the Ace Cadet and Guildmarm's presence, which was now in a different area, a certain black cloaked hunter leaped into action, startling the Gore Magala and caused the monster to fall, allowing the hunter to mount it.

While the hunter's partner, the Palico, stood on guard, to watch for the two soon to be returning hunters.

The second battle was about to begin.

...

"Miss Guildmarm...?" The Ace Cadet mumbles.

"Are you okay, Ace Cadet? You almost got yourself killed!" The Guildmarm asks about his safety, which was unusual for her.

"Is this all a dream…?"

"No," The Guildmarm whispers.

"Miss Guildmarm-" The Ace Cadet began to say.

"You… You can call me Marina," The Guildmarm informs.

"Marina… That's a nice name… But why are you here? Shouldn't you be back in Val Habar?"

"Well, yes, but…" Marina trails off. "I'll tell you later, after we finish this quest."

"'We'? You're going to get yourself really killed if you fight against the Gore Magala! The Caravan's hunter was right, it is stronger than the usual monster…" The Ace Cadet shouts, obviously worried about the Guildmarm's life.

"Well, I-"

"Besides, why are you wearing your normal clothing attire? It's extremely dangerous to fight monsters with no kind of defense boost at all…"

"T-This may look like my normal clothes, but really, it's special…" Marina explains. "Our Caravan's hunter and the Ace Palico got me these clothes, or what you would consider as 'armor'..."

"The Caravan's hunter?" The Ace Cadet questions.

"And they also let me borrow a pair of Dual Blades…" The Guildmarm unsheathed the Dual Blades, which looked like huge Gore Magala claws in comparison to Marina's small hands.

"Why did you come out here anyways?" The Ace Cadet asks one final question, in which the Guildmarm answers very nervously.

"I… um… I was worried about you…"

A beat.

"I was only joking when I told you that you should try this quest… But when you actually accepted it, I was too hesitant to stop you from going… So, here I am. And I'm also here to do my own research about the Gore Magala."

The Ace Cadet stood in silence in front of the Guildmarm in shock. He stayed silent until Marina handed him a Mega Potion.

"Here…"

The Ace Cadet hastily took the Mega Potion, thanking her. "S-Since you came all the way out here to tell me your name, I'll tell you mine... Call me Casey."

"Okay, Casey."

The two stood awkwardly in the area, with only the bugs buzzing and the sounds of nature halting complete, dead silence.

The strangled roar of the Gore Magala could be heard in the distance afterwards.

"So, uh, let's defeat the Magala so we can get you home safely, okay?" Casey assures the Guildmarm's safety, and she nodded in response.

…

When Marina and Casey returned to the area, the monster had disappeared from the area. Or in other terms, escaped.

"Where did the Gore Magala go?" Marina asks.

"He must've escaped to a different area already," Casey quickly checks the map, for any hints of where the monster could have run off to.

For an unknown reason, the location of the Gore Magala was now marked by a pink dot in the middle of Area Eight.

Otherwise known as where the monster sleeps when severely wounded.

"I must've done so much damage to the Gore that it was enough to send him sleeping…"

"Let's go," The Guildmarm says, skipping off into the distance towards Area Eight.

"Hey, wait up!" The Ace Cadet ran after her.

And while the two were chatting, a certain black cloaked hunter and the Palico was eavesdropping on their every word…

"This was the purrfect plan, boss," The Palico whispers. "I almost didn't think that you could purr- I mean... pull a plan as complex as this."

…

Area Eight.

The silent snores of the Gore Magala could be heard as the two hunters snuck up on the sleeping monster. The wounded monster had scratched wings, a scratched head, and a few scratched claws.

"Who should attack first?" Marina whispers.

"How about both of us? We'll accumulate more damage that way," Casey explains his plan.

"That sounds good."

"Ready," The Ace Cadet prepared his sword.

"Steady…"

"Go!"

The two slashed at the Gore Magala, causing him to awaken.

"Be careful!" Marina harshly whispers.

The Gore Magala gave out a powerful roar, however wasn't even half of the strength of when the Ace Cadet first heard it.

How did it get so weak anyways?

"Let's do this!" The Ace Cadet shouts, charging towards the Gore Magala once again.

Meanwhile, the same hunter and Palico had snuck into the area, hiding in the nearby bushes, and watched as the hunter gave the Palico some Felvine.

…

"I…"

"Got…"

"You!"

The Ace Cadet yells, slashing the monster with strength that was enough to make the Gore tumble to the ground.

"..."

Main Objective Complete!

"W-We did it," Marina mumbles. She was slightly wounded, but it wasn't enough to be considered fatal.

"Are you alright?" Casey asks the Guildmarm as she put her Dual Blades away.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just need to rest a bit before we go home," The Guildmarm smiles. "Being a hunter is hard work."

"I agree," The Ace Cadet laughs, then helps his lady sit down for rest before sitting next to her. "You know, if you hadn't warned me before that attack earlier, I might've been toast. I haven't thanked you for that yet."

"I-It's nothing," Marina blushes.

The two stayed in silence before the Ace Cadet spoke up.

"I've also been wanting to say something for a while now, but I've never had the guts to until now," Casey sighs. "And you seemed too absorbed in your monster notebook to listen to me. It looked to be a good journal though."

"Sorry," The Guildmarm chuckles. "What was it that you wanted to tell me? I'm listening now."

"Well, I… uh... "

The Ace Cadet hesitates for a second, his face heating up.

"I l-like… No, I love you!"

A beat.

The Guildmarm stares at the Ace Cadet for a moment, blinking once.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, it sounds cheesy. It's fine," Casey mumbles. "Please tell me though, how do you really feel about me? Be honest-"

He was interrupted by a kiss from his lady love, which completely shocked him like a Zinogre's electrical attacks.

If this was a movie, the whole audience - Including the hunter and the Palico - would've 'awwed' by now.

"D-Does that answer your question?" The Guildmarm whispers, her own face as red as a Red Khezu.

"Very much so," Casey smiles. "Thank you." _You lose, commander._

"I think I'm ready to go home now…" The Guildmarm says, getting up.

"Do you want to jump off the cliff so we can get back to the base camp faster? Or do you want to take the long way?" The Ace Cadet asks his lady, who thought over her choices for a second.

"I think I'll take the long way," She sheepishly chuckles.

"I understand, jumping off a cliff is quite scary sometimes."

"That's only half of the reason," Marina whispers, then smiles. "But okay."

The two walked out of the area towards home, taking their time before they were confronted by the Ace Commander and the Caravaneer respectively.

Once they were gone, the Palico burst out of the bushes and observed the fallen Gore Magala, with the hunter following closely behind.

"It worked, boss! The Ace Cadet was brave enough to confess his feelings!" The Palico cheers. "But they did end up forgetting something."

"And that is?" The hunter asks.

"They completely forgot to carve the meowster!"

"Leave it be, we'll take it if they don't. It's not like they'll be needing Gore Magala materials any time soon."

_**Flashback**_

"_Really? Uh-huh… Oh, that is so interesting. What a riot! You don't say."_

"_Hello, miss Guildmarm," The hunter greets._

"_...Huh? Oh, Doodle! Sorry about that. Here for some quests?"_

"_Actually-"_

"_I'm sorry, the Ace Cadet keeps hounding me while I'm trying to work, so I went into auto-reply mode," The Guildmarm explains, covering up her actual situation._

_Which was that she was enjoying the fact that the Ace Cadet was basically flirting with her._

"_But forget about that. I have some seriously spectacular news!"_

"_Miss Guildmarm-"_

"_That's right. The Gore Magala!" The Guildmarm announces. "This quest is sure to make you squeal. I squealed, like, twice already. The quest! Is called! 'Crazy Stupid Love'."_

_The hunter waited patiently for the Guildmarm to finish speaking. She looked awfully nervous, after all._

"_I jokingly suggested the Ace Cadet give it a go, and he was all gung ho. I have to give him credit for his taste. While deadly, the Gore Magala is a very likeable monster."_

"_Does that mean you like the Gore Magala better than the Ace Cadet?" The hunter asks, giving a small hint that she couldn't catch on to._

"_...What? Are you asking me if I care about the Gore Magala more than I do the Ace Cadet?" The Guildmarm hesitates. "I feel like this question may be a trap. Can I pretend to be busy with paperwork now?" Her face had obtained a small blush after those words._

"_No," The hunter replies blankly._

"_...Okay, here comes the quests-"_

"_Do you like the Ace Cadet?"_

_A beat._

"_W-Why do you ask that?" The Guildmarm asks hastily._

"_Please answer truthfully. I promise I won't tell anyone. My Palico won't tell anyone either. Right?"_

_The Felyne nods reassuringly._

"_W-Well… Yes. I do like him. More than a friend, you'd might say…"_

_The hunter was tempted to smile, but resisted._

"_You gave the Ace Cadet permission to do the quest, correct? I've heard that the Gore Magala that is in this quest is stronger than the average Gore. There is more of a risk of him being severely wounded."_

"_I-I know, I hesitated to give him the quest at first, but it was a part of work, so I had to…" The Guildmarm mumbles._

"_It's okay," The hunter rests a hand on her shoulder. "There is a way that you can help him more, though I'm not sure if you're up to the task."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Here," The hunter gives the Guildmarm a set of Dual Blades that were a similar color and style to the Ace Cadet's Sword. "Take these Dual Blades, and I'll set you up with some special armor that I found and a hunter's pouch stocked with supplies."_

"_W-What am I supposed to do with these?"_

"_I hope you're not being clueless right now, but…"_

_A beat._

"_You're going off to hunt the Gore Magala with the Ace Cadet in the Primal Forest."_

…

_The Guildmarm had hesitated at first, but she agreed to help the Ace Cadet with his motives._

_Which she didn't know that it was to impress her._

_The hunter helped the Guildmarm file the quest for herself (Which she wasn't used to doing) and sneak away from Val Habar without the Caravaneer noticing. It was going to take him a while to notice anyways due to him being overly drunk._

_**Flashback End**_

…

The Ace Cadet and the Guildmarm, otherwise known as Casey and Marina, returned safely to Val Habar laughing and smiling. The two returned their weapons to the Caravan's hunter - though they were a key component to the plan.

"Guildmarm, where have you been?" The Caravaneer asks, still half drunk. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Well, I… Uh…" The Guildmarm hesitates. "I was doing research on the Gore Magala at a museum."

"...That sounds reasonable enough."

Marina chuckles sheepishly. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

The two lovebirds returned to their daily activities that were present before the hunt, which were flipping through the monster notebook and hanging out with the Guildmarm herself.

This time, however, they were much closer as Casey looked at the pages of drawings that Marina had made of the monsters she had recorded, frequently complimenting her art skills.

These new actions, of course, didn't get past a certain someone's attention…

The Ace Commander.

He was in shock as he noticed the sudden 'closer vibe' coming from the two.

This was around the same time the hunter and the Ace Palico returned from their Gore Magala hunt, with their hunter's pouches filled with new monster materials.

The Ace Commander notices the hunter and asks: "What did you even do on that hunt?"

The hunter simply smiled. "Let's just say that I helped them realize something that they've been keeping secret for a while now."

* * *

**If you noticed and wondered why the Caravan hunter's name and gender was kept secret, as well as the Ace Palico's name... I did that partly because I don't have a Monster Hunter O.C at the moment. Nor do I plan to create one. Also, I created names for the Guildmarm and the Ace Cadet so I wouldn't have to repeat their formal terms so much. xP Besides, Guildmarm Marina and Ace Cadet Casey kind of sounds catchy. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this really long oneshot! Over three thousand words is a lot for a oneshot, but eh. :P Thanks for reading!**


End file.
